


Nice Car

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [64]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Adrenaline, Halloween, Monsters, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She stops to ask if he needs help...but he TECHNICALLY car jacks her while they're being chased by a monster.
Series: Hallowe'en [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Nice Car

Something told her to stop. The man was running down the center of the road, full sprint but there was nothing in sight. No one ahead, no one behind but her. She checked her mirrors and her blind spot. She even looked off to the either side of the road. Low grass that billowed in the breeze, dotted with old, gnarly trees that rolled off as far as her eye could see. So what was he running from?  
She paced him for a moment before pulling up next to him. She slammed on the brakes when she saw the gun pointed at her. He jogged to a stop, still aiming the gun at her. She put the car in park and lifted her hands but he made no move to approach the car. The engine rumbled between them. His head snapped up at a buzzing sound in the distance.  
She turned in the driver’s seat to look behind her. A black cloud hovered on the horizon and a large figure with even larger wings that lazily beat the air appeared over the hill in the distance.  
“Fuck!” The brunette approached the car. “Scoot over.”  
“No! You’re not stealing my car!” She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Stubborn even in the face of the gun. She’d put a lot of money into restoring this car and she wasn’t about to have some strange man in the middle of nowhere hijack her shit.  
“I’m not stealing the car. I’m driving it. Faster than you.” He lifted the handgun higher and edged it closer to her. “Now, scoot over. I really don’t want to be here when that thing reaches us.”  
She looked over her shoulder, out the back window. “What is it?”  
He was already opening the driver’s side door. “I don’t want to stay to find out.” She unbuckled her seat belt and slid across the bench seat to the passenger side. Bucky slotted himself behind the steering wheel then slid the seat back.  
“Seat belt please.” He turned to look at her deadpan with an eyebrow raised. “Seat belt. Please.”  
Bucky sighed and pulled the seat belt on. He noticed she’d had hers fastened already. A look in the rear view showed the creature closer than it was. He flinched then pressed the pedals and shifted the gears. The cherry red muscle car reared forward and away from the monster. It gave chase and began to sprint toward them much like Bucky had been sprinting down the road. The closer it gained on the car, the more she could make out of the thing. And she didn’t want it to touch her or her car.  
She turned in the bench seat to check on it again and sucked in a panicked breath. It was alarmingly close to the rear of the car. She could smell earth and iron. Dirt and blood. Her car! She slapped at his shoulder. “Faster! Faster!”  
“I’m going! I’m going! Stop hitting me!”  
“What the fuck? What the fuck! What is that thing!”  
The car darkened as the cloud of flying insects enveloped it, buzzing louder than anything she could image. She covered her ears. Bucky glanced from the rear view to her. She looked absolutely terrified but she wasn’t hysterical. His lips twitched. She was kinda cute too. And had a badass car. He shifted gears and pressed more on the gas. The engine roared and it pulled forward.  
“Gimme that gun.” She flailed her hand at him blindly.  
“What? No. I’m not giving you my gun.” The first insects made their way into the car, buzzing angrily, biting and stinging.  
“Well, you’re the one that insisted on driving. So give me. The gun.”  
He held the steering wheel with his vibranium hand and reached into his shoulder rig for the handgun he’d pointed in her face moments ago. “Don’t lose it.”  
Her hand dropped to the seat with the weight of the gun, her mouth dropped open. “Where the fuck am I gonna lose it?” She recovered a second later. The creature roared, loud enough to make the loose strands of her hair tremble, and brought its fists down on the trunk of her car. “HEY!” The front end popped up and Bucky struggled for control when the rapidly spinning wheels made contact with the road again. They came to an abrupt halt as creature seized the back fender.  
Bucky slammed into the steering wheel. His nose crunched on the dash. He knew he would have short lived, yet black and nasty bruises on his chest. “Fuck!” She screamed as she was tossed to the floorboard like a rag doll. Metal shrieked as the car tried to accelerate before Bucky let off the gas. The interior became black as pitch, the insects blocking out the evening sun.  
The creature ripped the door off the hinges, sending it spinning off beyond the choking cloud of insects. Bucky had a split second to attempt to lunge away before it yanked him out of the driver’s seat and flung him at the asphalt. It picked him up by the ankles and swatted him a second and third time.  
She came awake hard, gasping for breath and her head pounding. Flying, buzzing insects clouded the interior of the car. She swatted them away as she struggled to sit up. She didn’t remember hitting her head but she must have. There was a bloody splat in the center of a glass spider web. She touched the back of her head and winced at the jolt of pain, fingers coming away with blood.  
She finally saw the creature standing outside the car door. No…it was standing…where the car door SHOULD have been. She screamed as if the horrid thing had ripped off her arm. “My car!” It turned its attention from the wet punches it was delivery to Bucky’s barely conscious face to her. It roared to intimidate her but she crawled across the bench seat, dragging the gun loose in her hand. “You. You monster!” The thing stepped back, confused at her lack of fear. “How could you!” It looked from her to Bucky, who tried to focus but his eyes rolled in his head from the sustained head trauma it had inflicted on him.  
She climbed out of the car and looked over her shoulder at the crumpled metal mess that used to be her truck lid and rear fender. Her head snapped around. She had only fired a gun on a video game but it wasn’t much different. She lifted it at aimed at the bulbous eye and fired. It exploded in a mess of clear and brown slime. The creature howled and covered the bleeding, seeping mess. It lunged at her but she’d recovered from the kickback of the shot and fired a second round into its other eye. It shrieked and flailed blindly at her. She ducked the claw and fell onto Bucky’s chest. He huffed out.  
The creature flailed but the thing was smart. It knew she wasn’t there. It scented the air then twice. The mess of its face turned to her. She lifted the gun with one hand but it wasn’t steady. Bucky’s metal hand closed around hers and together they pulled the trigger. The lucky bullet went through the eye socket and into the brain. Bucky fired off the rest of the bullets in the gun into the creature’s brain to make sure it was dead before it fell. His arm dropped like a weight and he relaxed on the asphalt.  
“Oh no. No, no, no, come on. We’re getting the fuck out of here.”  
“Call the Avengers.”  
“You can do it on the way.” She helped him to his feet for him to fall into the open door. She shoved his feet and lower legs out of the way and slid into the driver’s seat. The still-running engine rumbled to life as she pressed the pedals and shifted gears. The back end squirreled around before the tires caught and they were off, tearing down the deserted highway.

Bucky was groggy when he finally regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered open. A blurry Steve was talking to a girl who looked alarmingly familiar. He smelled the bleach and the death underneath it. The monitor beeps finally made their way through his muffled hearing. “Hey.”  
Steve turned around, ashamed he hadn’t heard the change in Buck’s heartbeat and respiration as he awoke. “Buck.” The blonde crossed the distance and kissed him hard but closemouthed. Bucky whimpered and Steve pulled back. “I thought you were dead.”  
“So did I.” He looked around his husband’s shoulder at the girl trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. “Hey.” He smiled.  
“Hey.” Steve moved out of the way so she could stand at the side of the bed. He had a soft smile on his face. Bucky waved her down. She leaned into him and squeaked in surprise when he kissed her. Full on, passionate kiss, cradling her head in his hand. She looked from husband to husband. Steve smirked, eyebrow cocked. She wouldn’t be the first they’d dated after an intense situation.  
“We almost died back there. Maybe we should introduce ourselves.”


End file.
